


perception

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: S03e15 Piper Maru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Understanding is in the mind of the beholder.





	perception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 9th Lyric Wheel, 'Red Shirt' theme, August 2002. 
> 
> Thank you to Elizabeth for the lyrics. And many thanks to you, Marjie, for being such a good friend. I'm dedicating this one to you.

We blink with your eyes, breathe with your lungs. We do not need the air, but we need your body to move for us, to take us where we want to go. We make your muscles move, make you get up from the--cold?--floor where you fell. 

We can hear you as your body walks, screaming inside your head, fear and rage gripping you. We find you interesting; all the others were smothered as soon as we took them, their minds gone instantly blank. But you are still here, fighting to get out. 

We allow you to go with the one you call Mulder, knowing we can separate you from him whenever we choose to. He looks at you, but he does not seem to see you, does not know we are here as well. We make you speak when necessary, different words than the ones you want to say. Mulder does not notice the difference. 

At length your screaming stops. Yet your presence is still strong, your outrage a--burning--constant. We perceive that you feel violated by us. You want to know where we are going. 'Home,' we answer. 'We are going home.' We do not understand why the concept seems alien to you. All creatures have a home, do they not? 

We sit next to Mulder while in transit above land and ocean. We are disturbed by the lack of grace of your human flying machines. We long for the sleek dark perfection of ours. 'Soon,' we tell ourselves. It is a moment of unexpected weakness, and we inadvertently let a shudder course through you. 

Mulder looks at you, asks, "Cold, Krycek?" 

We do not reply. We only stare at Mulder, silent, the emotions in his eyes not in our realm of experience. But we feel you still shuddering inside as the stare goes on. It is you looking at him through your eyes as well, in concert with us, and the word that echoes through your mind is the same over and over again, coldcoldcoldcold. We do not understand. 

Mulder looks at you. He does not see you, does not hear you. He looks away. 

You want to know what we are going to do with you and Mulder. You are afraid. We tell you not to worry, nothing is going to harm you, not while we are here. You do not believe. You know us. And you hate us, because now we know you. 

Mulder sleeps. We keep you awake. Time passes, and we watch the sky outside through the small window, stars bright in the darkness of night. We long for our home. We are--surprised--when you long as well. 

Mulder shifts in his sleep, his head falling onto your shoulder. Your longing grows. 

We do not understand. 

Mulder mumbles, rubs his head against you, comes awake. He does not remove himself from you at once, lingering, then pulling away with a start. He does not look at you. He does not speak. 

Pain?--twists inside you. We do not let you visibly react to it. 

You start to scream again. You are very loud. You want Mulder to hear you. You are crying, begging, pleading inside. 

'He cannot hear you,' we tell you. 'He does not see you when he looks at you.' 

The sound that reaches us is a different one this time. A part of you is still screaming, yet there's another part that is--amused? 

"He never could," you tell us. "He never does." 

We do not understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Not While I'm Around  
> from Sweeney Todd -- Music and Lyrics by Stephen Sondheim 
> 
> Nothing's gonna harm you  
> Not while I'm around  
> Nothing's gonna harm you  
> No sir, not while I'm around  
> Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
> I'll send them howling  
> I don't care  
> I got ways 
> 
> No one's gonna hurt you  
> No one's gonna dare  
> Others can desert you  
> Not a worry  
> Whistle I'll be there  
> Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
> But in time  
> Nothing's gonna harm you  
> Not while I'm around 
> 
> Not to worry, not to worry,  
> I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.  
> I can do it, put me to it,  
> show me something I can overcome.  
> Not to worry, mum.  
> Being close and being clever  
> ain't like being true.  
> I don't need to, I won't ever  
> hide a thing from you, like some. 
> 
> No one's gonna hurt you  
> No one's gonna dare  
> Others can desert you  
> Not a worry  
> Whistle I'll be there  
> Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
> But in time  
> Nothing's gonna harm you  
> Not while I'm around


End file.
